


Pride

by AllisonMikaelson



Category: No Good Nick (TV)
Genre: Gen, Molly; Ed; and Liz are also here but very briefly, basically Nick and Jeremy plan to go to a pride parade, bi nick franzelli, bisexual Nicole Franzelli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonMikaelson/pseuds/AllisonMikaelson
Summary: Nick and Jeremy go to a pride parade.
Relationships: Nicole "Nick" Franzelli & Jeremy Thompson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this isn't going to get any likes or comments because the No Good Nick fandom is so small, but oh well. Just something I really wanted to write. Hope you enjoy!

Jeremy gets the idea to go a pride parade when Eric talks about it. He's talking about how he wishes he could go. He can't, though, because his family is going to be down for a while and his parents won't let him go too far while they are. Something about quality family bonding time.

"You know, there are theories that-"

"More conspiracy theories?" Jeremy asks with an exasperated look on his face. "Sometimes things are exactly what they seem."

"Which, according to your own stories, is exactly what your family told you when you thought something was up with Nick. And you were right. Your soon-to-be adopted sister is a con artist who pretended to be related to you in order to rob you, and you think my theories are too far out there?"

"That's-" Jeremy starts, but he realizes that Eric is kind of right. "Okay, fine. That's fair."

"Great. Now, back to that theory I was talking about-" Eric says. He keeps talking, but Jeremy kind of tunes out. He doesn't love all of Eric's theories, but, honestly, the look on Eric's face as he's explaining is pretty cute. It might even make it worth it.

After going back home, Jeremy thinks more about the whole pride thing. He has a car now, and he's pretty sure that he doesn't have any obligations anytime soon since it's summer. The only problem is that, in order to be there in time without completely rushing, he'd probably have to stay in a hotel the night before, and he's not really sure what his parents would think of that.

When he does ask his parents, they are more than a little bit hesitant to let him stay anywhere far away over night on his own.

"I could go with him," Nick pipes up from her place at table. "It would be fun, and two is safer than one. We can stick together."

"I'm still not really sure that's such a good idea," Liz says. "You're both young."

"I'm almost eighteen," Jeremy says. 

"Yeah," Nick says. "And I may be younger, but I'm an ex-con artist highly skilled in self-defense. And there will be a ton of people around. No one will mess with us."

"Since it's so important to you, I guess you can go," Liz says hesitantly. "But Nick is going with you. And you will both have your phones on you at all times. If either of you fail to answer a call, you will both be grounded for three months."

"Got it," Jeremy says. Nick nods. Jeremy goes to his room, incredibly happy at the yes. He wasn't expecting to go with Nick, but he has been meaning to spend more time with her. 

They nearest pride parade is actually two days later, so they leave the day after they get permission. They don't really talk much on the ride. They listen to Hamilton pretty much the whole time. They also listen to a couple of songs by NF at Nick's insistence, and it honestly just makes Jeremy a little bit worried about the fourteen-year-old in the passenger seat. The music is depressing as hell. 

By the time they get there, it's already 7:00. They go to eat at the nearest Waffle House. Apparently, though Nick is a little bit critical of any place that isn't pretty much perfect, she actually really likes the place. She's the one who recommends it when she sees it. Jeremy is just happy it's close to their hotel.

They get a 2-bed-room. They both agree to go to sleep early so they have enough energy for tomorrow.

The problem with going to sleep early is that you don’t necessarily fall alseep just because you want to. Jeremy learns this very quickly. It’s hard to go to sleep when he’s simultaneously nervous and super excited.

After lying there for a few hours trying to go to sleep, Jeremy finally gives up. He decides to get some water, so he gets up to get a water bottle from the fridge. Unfortunately, he doesn’t have any herbal tea to help him sleep. Maybe he should’ve brought it. Oh well. Water will just have to do. 

While he’s walking to their hotel fridge, Nick suddenly sits up. “Can’t sleep either?” She asks, directing his attention to her. He can’t help the momentary shock. He really thought she was asleep. 

“Yep,” he answers once he gets past the shock. “I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

“No,” Nick answers honestly. She has a sad look on her face that worried Jeremy a little bit. “Just thinking.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Jeremy asks, sitting down on the end of Nick’s bed after grabbing a water. He wonders if maybe she’s upset because she’s stuck here with him. “Thank you for helping get Mom to agree,” he adds, “but you totally don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

“I’m bi,” Nick says suddenly, and there’s a look of both fear and determination in the ex-thief's eyes. “I know you’ll all be cool with it because you’re all great, but I can’t help being nervous.”

“I get it,” Jeremy says. “I get being scared. “But you really have nothing to be afraid of. Everyone will be cool with it.”

“I’m not entirely sure about that,” Nick admits. 

“Mom and Dad are great, Nick. So is Molly. Even when she is incredibly annoying, I still have to admit she’s a pretty good sister. None of them will reject you or anything. We all love you.”

“I know that. I know they love me, and I know they’ll be okay with it. And I’m really happy to be a part of your family, and I cannot wait for it to be legal. But you aren’t everybody. There are a ton of people who will hate me. Like, maybe, my dad. What if he doesn’t accept me? What if he doesn’t love anymore?”

“Nick,” Jeremy says softly. “He’s a bad person. All he does is manipulate you.”

“But he’s still my dad,” Nick argues. “I Know he’s a bad person, but I’m always going to care if he’s okay with who I am.”

“Okay,” Jeremy says. He wants to argue. He wants to point out just how many times her dad has hurt and lied to her in so many different ways. He wants to point out that he doesn’t love her in the way that she deserves, that she deserves so much better than a father who makes her steal for him. But he knows that’s not what she wants to hear. And, in a way, he gets it. If his family did the same to him, he thinks he would still care what they think. He’ll always love them, so he gets it. He doesn’t know what to say to make her feel better, but he has to try. “I’m sure he’ll accept you. He loves you. Even if he isn’t great with it, he’ll always love you.”

“Hope so,” Nick says with a fake laugh. “Thank you, Jer. Really. It means a lot that you’ll sit up and talk with me.”

“Well, I wasn’t sleeping anyway,” Jeremy says with a laugh. “But anytime. Do you want to talk about anything else?” He asks because he isn’t sure if she still wants to talk or not. 

“No,” Nick says with a sigh. “Kind of just want to try to get some sleep. Again.”

“That’s probably for the best,” Jeremy says with a laugh. They both lay down, feeling better and excited for the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment letting me know what you think!


End file.
